rp_mythiafandomcom-20200216-history
Draenei
'Počátky' Draeneiové jsou "hodným" pozůstatkem eredarské rasy pocházející původně ze světa Argus. Argus byl téměř až utopickým místem, eredaři byli excelentními mágy a celý svět žil v míru. Ke smůle eredarů si Argu všiml Sargeras. Sargeras nabídl triumvirátu, který vládl této planetě, nabídku. Požadoval loajalitu a službu eredarů, za kterou nabízel moc, jakou dosud žádná rasa nespatřila. Archimonde a Kil'jaeden souhlasili, a společně s nimi i většina eredarské rasy. Velen, třetí člen triumvirátu, však odmítnul, měl totiž vidění, ve kterém spatřil hrozivou minulost. Kil'jaeden ani Archimonde jeho varování nedbali. Eredaři se začali připojovat k Sargerasovi. Dostali moc, tkerou jim sliboval, avšak začali se z nich stávat démoni plně oddaní svému novému pánu. Z eredarů se stali nejlepší velitelé a mágové Plamenné legie. Velen stejně smýšlející eredaři byli brzy v naprosto zoufalé situaci, ze které je zachránila jim do té doby neznámá bytost. Příslušník jim do té doby neznámé rasy naaru, jejíž cílem je zastavit Legii, se zjevil Velenovi a nabídl mu možnost útěku. Velen posbíral všechny, kdo jej byli ochotni následovat, utekl s nimi do naarské lodi Oshu'gun a nazval svůj nově vzniklý národ draenei, v překladu vyhnaní. Slovo eredar ztratilo svůj původní význam a stalo se vrcholnou urážkou. Kil'jaedena Velenova zrada rozzuřila k nepříčetnosti a přísahal, že bude draeneie pronásledovat klidně až na kraj kosmu, dokud je nezničí. Draeneiové procestovali velkou část kosmu při hledání nového, bezpečného domova. Během jejich cestování je naaru posvětil Světlem a naučil je, jak jej používat. S příslibem, že naaru jednou sjednotí pod mocí Světla armádu, která zničí Plamennou legii, se draeneiové pilně učili Světlu a jeho ideálům. Mezitím byl Kil'jaedenem vyslán Talgath, kdysi Velenův přítel, aby draeneie našel. 'Draenor' Draeneiové se rozhodli nakonec usídlit na mírumilovném světě, který pojmenovali Draenor, v překladu útočiště vyhnaných, kde začali budovat opět svou společnost, nyní postavenou na ctění rasy naaru a Světla. Aby se vyhnuli odhalení, raději nepoužívali svou původní magii. Brzy se draeneiové setkali s místní rasou, orky, žijícími daleko na jihu světa (Nagrand). Tito orkové se drželi šamanistických tradic, s draeneiy se částečně spřátelili a začali s nimi i obchodovat. Po asi 25 000 letech hledání zde draeneie Talgath našel, a to i přes veškerou jejich opatrnost. Kil'jaedena však na Draenoru zaujala kromě draeneiů ještě jedna věc, orkové. Skrze svou loutku, Gul'dana, je rychle zkazil a získal pod nadvládu Legie. Orkové rychle obrátili z tolerance a míru na naprostou krvežíznivost a válku. Během krvavých bojů draeneiové postupně prohrávali. Asi 80% z původní draeneiské populace bylo vyvražděno a zbytek rozehnán do odlehlých koutů světa. Někteří draeneiové podlehli vlivu orkských černokněžníků a démonů, stali se následovníky Legie. Brzy jejich těla zmutovala do nižších forem, to byl trest za jejich zradu. Z draeneiů se tak stali zlomení (Broken) a ze zlomených se časem stávali ztracení (lost ones). Některé z primitivních šamanistických kmenů ztracených proniklo do Azerothu skrze Temný portál společně s orky, dnes je můeme najít v močálu Swamp of Sorrows. Kil'jaeden nabyl názoru, že jeho pomsta je dokonána, avšak Velen s několika z posledních, Světlu věrných draeneiů, se ukryl hluboko v Draenorských močálech (Zangarmarsh). Tam zůstali ukryti až do příchodu krvavých elfů. Krvaví elfové pod vedením Kael'thase Sunstridera objevili naarskou pevnost dnes známou jako Tempest Keep a obsadili ji. Draeneiové pod vedením Velena začali ztrácet svá poslední útočiště a rozhodli se prchnout. Vnikli do Tempest Keep, ukradli jedno z jejích bočních křídel, Exodar, a prchli. Naneštěstí byli krvavými elfy odhaleni při útěku a elfové stihli poškodit pohon Exodaru. Jakmile se draeneiové pokusili cestovat dimenzemi, ztratili nad Exodarem kontrolu a ten se začal zmítat v Twisted Nether, dokud nedopadl na svět Azeroth, na ostrovy Azuremyst. Draeneiové začali prohledávat jim dosud neznámý svět, napravovat škody způsobené dopadem a zničením Exodaru, budovat nový domov. Brzy se setkali s nočními elfy a Aliancí, ke které se přidali. 'Kultura' Draeneiská kultura je centralizována kolem jejich magie a kolem Světla. Někteří z draeneiů rovněž následují šamanistické cesty pod vedením Nobunda, zlomeného draeneie a bývalého paladina, který se stal vůbec prvním šamanem z řad draeneiů. Nobundo ztratil své paladinské schopnosti v bitvě s orky o Shattrath a při modlitbách ke Světlu, aby je získal zpět, mu místo rasy naaru odpověděl element větru. Nobundo tak odhalil elementy a rovnováhu přírody. Nový šaman dlouho hledal draeneie, který by mu byl ochoten naslouchat, až jej našel v samotném Velenovi. Velen uznal učení šamanů za hodnotné podobně jako Světlo a s jeho podporou získal Nobundo své první učedníky. Vedle uctívání elementů, Světla nebo praktikování magie se draeneiové samozřejmě věnují i svým osobním životům, jsou v mnohém stejní jako ostatní rasy Azerothu. Jejich hlavním cílem je připojit se jednou k armádě Světla vedené naaru a zničit Legii společně s eredary. Žijí většinou slušný a spořádaný život, následujíc filozofii Světla. Jejcih jména vycházejí z jejich rodného jazyka, nepoužívají příjmení, pouze občas tituly. 'Vztahy s ostatními rasami' Draeneiové jsou poměrně otevření a přátelští obecně ke všem rasám, které se příliš nepaktují s démony, a to téměř bez ohledu na to, jak je jim jejich přátelskost vracena. Vesměs jedinou rasu, které skutečně nevěří a chovají k ní nenávist, jsou orkové, a to i navzdory občasným jednáním mezi Thrallem a Velenem. Ostatní rasy už nahlížejí na draeneie rozdílně. Značně si jich váží noční elfové, se kterými vytvořili velmi pevné vztahy. Lidé a někteří trpaslíci berou draeneie spíše s rezervou, považují je za svérázné a exotické bytosti, od kterých se někdy drží trochu dál. Gnómové coby veselá a spokojená rasa vycházejí s draeneiy stejně dobře, jako s kýmkoliv jiným, třebaže souhlasí s názorem, že draeneiové jsou poněkud "divní". Sdílí spolu však určitou vášeň pro technologii, třebaže draeneiové směřují úplně jiným směrem, k rase naaru a mnohem více k magii. Vztahy s gobliny mají draeneiové silně neutrální. Jejich vztahy s Hordou jsou narušovány především spojenectvím těchto ras s orky. Nejlépe vycházejí s taury, s coby nečestnější rasou Hordy. Nemrtvé považují za odporná stvoření (nejen pro jejich minulost), trolly nepovažují za o moc lepší, než orky. Krvavé elfy pamatují jako služebníky démonů, kteří poškodili Exodar, přesto byli ochotni se s nimi spojit například v bitvě o Quel'danas a Sluneční studnu. 'Biologie' Draeneiové jsou poměrně podobní eredarům, mají však bílou až temně modrou nebo nafialovělou kůži a menší množství rohů, rovněž je nemívají tak výrazné. Na rozdíl od eredarů také nemají žádné rohy na tváři. Jejich krev je modrá, stejně jako jejich kůže. Muži jsou význační mohutným vzrůstem, chapadly a pláty na bradě, které jsou doplňovány vousy a mohutným, silnými svaly vztyčeným ocasem. Ženy naopak mívají mnohem význačnější rohy. Chapadla mají tenčí a pouze u uší, délkou se však plně vyrovnají mužským, někdy jsou dokonce i delší. Ocasy mají kratší, o hodně slabší a jsou ovládány a drženy mnohem slabším svalstvem než u mužů. Obě pohlaví mají velmi výrazná kopyta, v poměru k tělu dokonce mnohdy větší, než mají eredarové. Brava jejich vlasů se pohybuje v odstínech šedé, modré, fialové nebo až černé. Jejich vázanost na naaru a na Světlo jim dodává vyšší odolnost proti temné magii. 'Povolání' Draeneiové jsou proslulí především jako velmi schopní kneží Světla a paladinové, úplně každý draenei umí léčit skrze učení naaru. Nicméně jsou i velmi schopní válečníci (díky válce v Draenoru). Jejich šamanistické schopnosti bývají spíše průměrné. Patří také mezi velmi schopné mágy. Draeneiští lovci získali své zkušenosti v někdy dosti drsné přírodě Draenoru a své schopnosti dále rozvíjejí i v Azerothu. Arthas rovněž přeměnil několik draeneiů v rytíře smrti, patřili mezi jeho nejoblíbenější vzhledem k míře čistoty jejich duše za živa. Velmi proslulí jsou draeneiové svou schopností zpracovávat drahé a magické kameny, v tomto oboru pracují již po staletí a zdaleka v něm předčí všechny ostatní rasy. 'Jazyk' Draeneiština je v pdostatě jen dialogem původní eredarštiny, od které se prakticky neodlišuje, nicméně démonický jazyk, kterým mluví současní eredaři, je již pro draeneie nesrozumitelný. Vedle draeneištiny umí běžně mluvit i obecnou řečí, najdou se občas i jedinci, kteří ovládají na různé úrovni orkštinu. Slova v jejich jazyce jsou význačná například koncovkami -ai, používáním zdvojeného A nebo častým používáním písmen R a T. (Poznámka: Přízvuk draneiů spočívá ve vyslovování R tvrdě a čtení w jako v, tedy where jako ver. Oba tyto rysy převzaté z anglicky mluvících rusů a němců jsou do češtiny nepřenosné, tudíž nedoporučuji RPit draneie jako mluvícího jakýmkoliv nepsrávným přízvukem.) 'Některé frakce' Exodar Exodar je souhrně frakce, pod kterou jsou draeneiové, kteří vydrželi s Velenem až do pádu Exodaru, sjednoceni. Je součástí Aliance. Aldor Aldor je skupina kněží a paladinů, kteří dříve následovali Velena. Přežili zničení draneiských držav v Draenoru a ukryli se až do příchodu naaru A'dala, který jim pomohl se znovudobytím města Shattrath. Nyní jsou pod vedením kněžky Ishanah. Ruka Argu Ruka Argu je uskupení paladinů bojující na ostrově Bloodmyst. Je vedena trojicí paladinů Borose, Kurose a Aesoma. Sha'tar V překladu zrozeni ze Světla, tato frakce je zodpovědná za vedení města Shattrath a udržování pořádku v něm. Vede ji naaru A'dal a z velké části je tvořena draeneiy. Auchenai Jediné známé uskupení draeneiů, kteří nenásledují cestu Světla a neztratili původní draeneiskou tělesnou formu. Jsou známí jako kněží smrti, praktikují černokněžnickou a nekromancerskou magii, jsou pravděpodobně pod vlivem temných sil padlého naaru D'ore.Jsou vedeni exarchou Maladaarem. Kurenai Skupina zlomených draeneiů, jejichž název znamená v překladu vykoupení. Kurenai se snaží navázat znovu na cestu Světla a spojit se s Exodarem. Sídlí na jihu Draenoru v Telaaru. Murkblood Skupina zlomených draeneiů, která se odmítla přidat ke Kurenai. Je jak vůči Kurenai, tak vůči původním čistým orkům z klanu Mag'har nepřátelská. Jsou vedeni Musel'ekem, někteří z této frakce spolupracují s dračí letkou Netherwing. Dreghood Zlomení draeneiové zotročení nagami a Illidanovími démony, některým z nich se však podaří z otroctví utéct. Řada z nich pak hledá návrat ke Světlu. Kmen Ashtongue Tento kmen zlomených draeneiů (Poznámka: ve WarCraft 3 jsou vyobrazeni jako ztracení, nicméně před vypuštěním WoW nebyl v loru rozlišen ztracený a zlomený draenei, W3 verze je podle současného oficiálního loru chybná) se přidal pod vedením Akamy dobrovolně k Illidanovi. Doufal, že jim pomůže s pomostou na orcích, kteří zůstali v Draenoru ve službách Legie. Illidan je sice zbavil Magteridona, ale pak pouze nastoupil na jeho místo. Akama poté čekal na příležitost, kdy by se mohl z područí svého pána vymanit a zničit jej, aby navrátil do Černého Chrámu Světlo. Pro projekt Mythia sepsal Striker, zdroj www.WoWWiki.com